Dappleleaf
Dappleleaf is a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with a white chest. Description Appearance : Character :Famed for her outstanding manners, Dappleleaf is a well-respected cat within her Clan who is often thought highly of. She isn't fond of others looking down upon her, so rather than snapping, Dappleleaf calmly explains what's troubling her, and attempts to make things work out with others. She's a silver-tongued diplomat as well, commonly used as a peace-maker when trouble is brewing within the Clan. However, because of her extremely politeness, she can be thought of as too up-tight, and one who needs to loosen up a bit and relax. :Dappleleaf is a kind-hearted cat who cannot stand the sight of blood, and as a result, isn't fond of killing things. This makes her a poor hunter at best, as well as a terrible brawler. Thus, she is looked upon for her wisdom and strategizing skills. She's a well-organized cat who, surprisingly, lacks interest in ever becoming a Medicine Cat, although it was often suggested that she does so. Dappleleaf prefers the position of a mentor, as her kind personality allows her to comfortably teach youngsters. Her great wisdom also makes her a fantastic mentor, to both the young and old. :Motherly at heart, Dappleleaf is easily mistaken for smothering others too much, as well as being a bit clingy. She truly means well, and is secretly hurt when others complain that she's too loving for her own good, as well as far too trusting. She's easily used by others and is easily hurt in the end. Despite her long fuse, Dappleleaf is easily offended and hurt by the words of others, and isn't all too well at hiding it. However, she's great at keeping her cool while speaking with others, for it seems to make her feel much better. :A serene character, Dappleleaf loves to be out and about in nature. Not neccessarily exploring, but rather sitting around and listening to her surroundings and enjoyed what StarClan blessed her with. Not only does she respect her surroundings, but Dappleleaf has a very strong belief in StarClan, and looks down upon all who do not believe in them, or even respect them. The young molly greatly loves her home and Clan, and is thankful for anything she receives. Abilities :With her inability to stand the sight or smell of blood, Dappleleaf is an extremely poor hunter and fighter. At times, even eating is a bit difficult for her, but she miraculously suffers through it. However, she makes up for it with her diplomatic ways. She despises bloodshed in general, as well as obnoxious fighting. As a result, she's often used as a "peace-maker/keeper" both within and outside of her clan. She's a very convincing and honest character, who uses her tempting words to convince others into making peace. Her manners greatly help as well, rudeness won't help with keeping the peace. :Dappleleaf is also famed for her tree-climbing skills, as well as her swimming abilities. She's swift at both activities, her smaller stature and sleek coat allowing her to slip past branches, or have no drag whilst swimming. Her webbed paws permit her to glide confidently and swiftly throughout the water, despite not being SplashClan-born. Dappleleaf's stronger shoulders and forearms also give her the ability to easily cling to trees, with her tail providing her with great balance to preform risky maneuvers from great heights. :With her wisdom and patience comes Dappleleaf's excellent mentoring skills. She'd make a perfect mother due to how well she works with the youngsters, but it appears that she'd be an even better mentor. The intelligent she-cat seems to constantly have life-lessons and important survival skills that she feels the need to pass onto the other felines in her faction. Due to her chill nature, she gets along well with others, although clever apprentices tend to take advantage of her. Biography Kithood : Adolescence : Lineage : Quotes : Cameos *'AutumnClan/Roleplay' Relationships Family : Friends : Notable : Images Life Pixels Trivia *She's minorly hemophobic. Category:She-cats